


Fishing

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx and Noctis talk fishing on the peaceful banks of the Wennath.





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at my Tumblr as "I thought you knew."

“Oh,” Nyx said, arms snaking around Noctis’ waist as he pulled the younger man closer despite the indignant huff. Despite the little noise of disagreement that came before, and the scolding look that accompanied batting his hands away the moment before when he tried the same gesture. “I thought you knew.”

The sun on the Wennath was bright. The large, flat stones of the bank warm beneath the beating heat that seemed to radiate from Lucis itself. A breeze cut down across the peaceful waters as they sat, and waited, and watched the only movement along this stretch of the river. Noctis’ line and lures the only ripples this late into the afternoon; a sinker dropped into the shadows of the larger river rocks a little while ago, where the water was cooler and fish might gather to wait out the day. 

Nyx sat behind Noctis like that, his own hands holding the prince close while their feet dipped into the water off the edge of the little dock some dedicated fisherman erected years ago. 

“No,” Noctis tugged at the line himself, not expecting a nibble as he pulled it in inch by inch in the lazy late spring warmth. “Tell me.”

“You can never underestimate a good rope, you know.” A grin at the look that earned him, cast over Noctis’ shoulder like he was still just teasing. “I mean it. It can’t be too rough, or you’ll chafe. It’ll hold, sure, but there’s no finesse if you’re just dropping this massive heavy thing through your hands and getting cut up in the process. I preferred the softer ones— light weight and easier to knot.”

“Right.”

“They are. A little more delicate, but you just need the right touch, little star.” Nyx smoothed a hand along Noctis’ wrists, along his arms, tracing idle patterns as he thought. “Too tight and you’ll spend hours undoing the mess, and too loose—”

“And everything slips through.” Nudging Nyx’s ribs, Noctis inched his line closer to them through the water. A little faster than before, to send the ripples through the peaceful current. “I don’t see you using nets.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s lazy? At least for you. You’d drop them in and forget about them for hours.”

“Maybe that’s why I like them, kitten. I drop them in the morning, go about my day, and there’s dinner and breakfast ready to be filleted and cooked.”

“That’s not you.”

“And how would you know?”

“I know you, hero.”

There was a shadow chasing the line. Nyx could see it circling and picking, plucking at the feathers of Noctis’ new lure. “A net might be better than your line if we wanted salmon.”

“In the right season, a bucket is better for salmon. I’m going for trout. Trout takes skill.”

“Who told you that?”

“No one.”

The haven was still a short ways off, downwind enough to no longer carry the scent of campfire to them, but not far enough away that the voices waiting for them were lost in the distance. Nyx could hear Gladiolus first— the Shield perched with a book, he was sure, at the edge of the haven with eyes on them. Ignis could only be heard when the wind was right, when the water was quiet, when Prompto was teasing him enough to break that Crown City ice and have him laughing at one joke or another. The noise was a reminder that they weren’t alone out here in the peace of the river and the wilds and the highway hidden by the low trees and mountain ridges. The rocks warmed around them given way to the undergrowth of the mountains, to the rise of the rocky barriers that seemed to bar off routes through the kingdom. 

“So how do you fish in Galahd?” 

Noctis tested the question again, even as Nyx rested his chin on Noctis’ shoulder and let his eyes close against the afternoon sun. The steady rhythm of the reel and the noise of the other young men at the haven were almost melodic in time with the calm river and soft breeze. 

“With a spear,” Nyx answered.

“A spear?”

“And a lot of patience.”

“That seems—”

“Shut up. I was good at it.”

“Sure you were.”

“Get a nice quiet little spot,” Nyx could still picture the canyon back home. The great rift carved out of the familiar mountains, the overgrowth and wild of the country never quite beaten back enough in his little corner of it. The Solheim ruins had framed portions of the canyon, ribbed the stone walls and scattered ancient bones of some fortress or city or temple across the rushing waters of the cold Galahd River. He remembered his favourite spot; right where the trees had started to overtake a portion of the ruins, bleached in the centuries, millennium of sunlight. The shadow of the ruins kept the river cool, the fallen pillars edging fish into narrow pools and currents. “And just wait for the right time to strike.”

“Sounds like your guide to dating.”

“Same difference, little star.” He kissed Noctis’ neck and settled in his hold; “Not letting you go now that I’ve caught you.”

“How do you know I wasn’t reeling you in?”

“Do you really want me to go into the spear innuendo, because I can.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Probably for the best.”


End file.
